


Ikemen desu ne

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei davvero divertente quando nuoti?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ikemen desu ne

**_~ Ikemen desu ne ~_ **

Yuya rideva, e lo faceva di puro gusto.

Yuri era a meno di un metro di distanza da lui, e si faceva strada nell’acqua in modo buffo, prestando attenzione a non lasciare mai che la testa gli finisse oltre la superficie.

Non doveva ancora essersi reso conto del perché il più grande stesse ridendo, ma quando l’ebbe raggiunto gli lanciò un’occhiata curiosa.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò, prendendogli la telecamera dalle mani, riprendendolo solo per qualche secondo e sorridendo, prima di abbassarla.

Yuya rise ancora, allontanandosi e lasciando che lo seguisse, osservandolo ancora attentamente.

“Scusa.” gli disse, fra le risate, fermandosi ancora una volta. “Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei davvero divertente quando nuoti?”

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, raggiungendolo.

“Divertente in che senso? No, non me l’ha mai detto nessuno.” fece una smorfia, scuotendo il capo. “Non è che io abbia mai nuotato abbastanza da attirare l’attenzione, comunque.”

Yuya gli sorrise, posandogli le mani sui fianchi ed attirandolo verso di sé.

“Sembri una ranocchia. Sei davvero buffo.” lo prese in giro, pizzicandogli il naso con le dita.

Il più piccolo arrossì violentemente, assottigliando le labbra e guardandolo male.

“Che cosa significa che sembro una ranocchia? Yuu!” si lamentò. “Non è una cosa carina da dire, sai? Non ho mai imparato a nuotare come si deve, e allora? Almeno so rimanere a galla, il che mi sembra una cosa più che sufficiente.” gli fece notare, pratico.

L’altro non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenersi, scoppiando nuovamente a ridere.

“Ma io non intendevo offenderti. La trovo una cosa molto carina, invece, sei davvero tenero.” lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cercando di assumere un’espressione convincente abbastanza da far sì che Yuri non se la prendesse troppo. Per aiutarsi in quest’impresa lo strinse maggiormente contro di sé, guardandosi velocemente intorno prima di chinarsi a posargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “E comunque, se vuoi potrei insegnarti almeno lo stile libero. Quello è semplice, non dovremmo metterci troppo.” gli propose.

Yuri storse la bocca, poco convinto.

“Non so. A che serve, in fondo? Non è che io abbia chissà quali occasioni per nuotare, comunque.” parve rifletterci per qualche secondo, prima di sfoderare un sorriso maligno. “E poi non è che io riponga tutta questa fiducia nelle tue doti d’insegnante, Yuuyan.”

Il più grande alzò le spalle, continuando tuttavia ad accarezzargli i fianchi in un movimento circolare, teso ancora a volerlo convincere.

“Beh, però sarebbe interessante per una volta vedere me che insegno qualcosa a te, no? Magari viene fuori che sono più bravo di quanto tu non creda.”

Dovette lottare ancora con le rimostranze del più piccolo, ma alla fine riuscì in pieno a convincerlo.

Si spostarono in un angolo della piscina semi-deserto, non volendo infastidire nessuno, e Yuya cercò velocemente di ricordare come gli era stato insegnato a nuotare, volendo utilizzare lo stesso metodo con Yuri.

Lo tenne per i fianchi, invitandolo a muovere le braccia e le gambe secondo le sue istruzioni, ma vedeva chiaramente quanto il più piccolo fosse restio a mettere la testa sottacqua, e come non riuscisse a prendere bene il tempo per respirare.

Sospirando lo lasciò andare, passandosi una mano dietro il collo, pensieroso.

“Aspetta.” gli disse, invitandolo a guardarlo. “Osserva come faccio io, e prendi il conto di quando alzo la testa per respirare. E soprattutto” ridacchiò. “Sta tranquillo e non avere paura, l’acqua non ti mangia se metti la testa sotto, ranocchietta.” lo prese in giro prima di entrare completamente in acqua.

“Io non ho paura!” lo sentì gridare, il rumore della sua voce ovattato dall’acqua; fece poi qualche metro e tornò indietro, stando bene attento a sottolineare ogni movimento compiuto.

Quando raggiunse nuovamente Yuri e si risollevò dall’acqua, lo vide accoglierlo con un’espressione assorta, un labbro stretto fra i denti.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese. “C’è ancora qualcosa che non ti è chiaro?”

Il più piccolo scrollò la testa, arrossendo imbarazzato.

“No. No, ho capito come devo fare, ho capito ogni quanto devo risollevare la testa, è che...” fece qualche passo in avanti, guardandolo in un modo che l’altro trovò curioso. “Sei bello, Yuya.” ammise alla fine.

“Eh?” il più grande sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso da quell’improvvisa dichiarazione da parte del fidanzato.

Si soffermò a pensarci per qualche secondo.

Effettivamente, Yuri non gli aveva mai detto di trovarlo bello. Era Yuya che glielo diceva, di solito, infinite volte, ogni volta che lo guardava e lo pensava gli diceva quanto in effetti lo trovasse meraviglioso.

Non si era mai fatto problema di quella discrepanza, e si era sempre detto che in fondo, se stava con lui, poi così brutto non doveva trovarlo.

Ora che se lo sentiva dire, tuttavia, si ritrovava a farsi piacere fin troppo la sensazione datagli da quelle parole.

Arrossì a sua volta, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Beh, ecco...” biascicò, vagamente a disagio. “Grazie?” disse poco convinto, cercando di pensare a come di solito gli rispondesse Yuri in quelle occasioni.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, alzando le spalle.

“Mi dispiace, non ti volevo sconvolgere così tanto. Mi rendo conto del fatto che non te lo dico troppo spesso, ma non è perché non lo pensi. È solo che...” iniziò a giustificarsi, prima che l’altro lo interrompesse.

“Non mi hai sconvolto. Mi hai solo sorpreso, tutto qui. Ecco, forse fino a che non te l’ho sentito dire non ho mai pensato che mi trovassi davvero...” fece una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “Dimmelo ancora, ranocchietta.” lo provocò, mormorando, stringendolo ancora una volta contro di sé.

“Smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo!” protestò Yuri, cercando invano di sfuggire alla sua presa. “Non sei divertente.”

“Ranocchietta.” ripeté ancora, sorridendogli e chinandosi a baciargli la fronte.

“Sei orribile. Un mostro. E smetti immediatamente di chiamarmi così.”

Yuya si morse un labbro, chinandosi in modo tale da portare gli occhi alla medesima altezza dei suoi.

“Sono orribile, ranocchietta?”

Yuri arrossì, sorpreso dal gesto del più grande e dal modo in cui lo guardava.

“Sì. Sei...” mormorò, prima di sospirare, frustrato. “Sei bello, d’accordo? È naturale che io ti trovi bello, stupido, altrimenti non starei qui. Ti sembra?” incrociò le braccia sul petto, finalmente riuscendo ad allontanarsi. “E piantala di chiamarmi in quel modo.”

Yuya fu tentato di provocarlo ancora, ma alla fine desistette, alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di resa.

“Okay, hai vinto tu. La smetto.” si protese a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra, prima che l’altro potesse protestare ancora. “Però a me ranocchietta piace. Lo trovo molto indicativo.” non rinunciò a dirgli, scompigliandogli i capelli bagnati e sorridendogli ancora, in modo così sentito che probabilmente Yuri non se la sentì di rimarcare ancora quanto invece a lui piacesse poco.

“Ci rinuncio. Chiamami come ti pare.” si arrese, lasciandosi andare contro di lui, la testa poggiata contro il suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi.

Yuya gli passò le mani dietro la schiena, accarezzandolo dolcemente e tacendo, senza sentire il bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Sentiva ancora nella propria mente lo strascico delle parole di Yuri, lo sentiva dirgli che era bello, e gli piaceva più di quanto fosse lecito il pensiero che, per una volta, anche lui potesse farsi viziare da quel genere di attenzioni da parte sua.

Poteva lasciarsi andare a quella sensazione, e all’abbraccio del più piccolo, adesso.

In fondo, lo sapevano entrambi, quel pomeriggio aveva decisamente vinto lui.


End file.
